


Right Back To You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf, but also fluff, like angst a little bit?, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't expect a call...He reaches out, hovers his fingers over the screen of his cell, then pulls back and shuts his eyes until the ringing stops.  He doesn't want to look; he knows the name that's waiting for him on the screen.  He knows that if he sees it, he's going to cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> um, this is really bad and i'm sorry.

Derek doesn't expect a call.    
  
He's at a gas station a couple miles past the Beacon Hills city limits, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, and impatiently wondering what is taking Cora so long when the ringing interrupts his thoughts.  He reaches out, hovers his fingers over the screen of his cell, then pulls back and shuts his eyes until the ringing stops.  He doesn't want to look; he knows the name that's waiting for him on the screen.  He knows that if he sees it, he's going to cave.  He'll call back, and he'll feel a not entirely unfamiliar wrench in his gut, and he'll start to regret even thinking of leaving.  He doesn't want that.  He wants to get out, get away, even if just for a little while, because damn it, he deserves a break.  He deserves to breathe for once.

  
When Cora returns to the car, she dumps various bags of chips across the center console and throws Derek a bottled water.  It's not until after getting on the road again does she speak.  
  
"Missed call," she says, but it's more of a why than an observation.  
  
Derek shrugs.  
  
Cora is smart enough not to say anything more.  
  
\--  
  
He doesn't know when it started, and he tries to avoid thinking about it.  But on nights like this, when the full moon is out and he's alone, it feels so much easier to be honest, even if it's only with himself, so he is.  He's honest, and at first he hates himself for it, but in the end, he knows it's best.  
  
What he doesn't know is how he let this kid get under his skin.  
  
It was always this way.  At first he hated Stiles, he's sure of it.  He was too loud, always flailing, just begging to be noticed.   His smart-ass comments weren't witty enough to be considered funny, but they weren't trivial enough for him to be able to ignore.  No matter what, his hands never stayed still, and all Derek wanted to do was shut him away, because everything about him took over a room and it really was just too much.  
  
Until it wasn't.  Somehow, the constant buzzing and jittering became normal enough to ignore. On occassion, Stiles would say something amusing enough to cause an involintary snort from Derek.  Focusing on his voice, his mannerisms, his scent helped Derek feel a little more at ease, because even if it was strange, it was dependable.  Never changing, unlike everything else.    
  
Somewhere between then and now, Stiles had begun to feel like home.  For a moment, Derek wonders why he had thought leaving would be a good idea.  He shakes his head, reminds himself that not only does he need this, but so does Cora.  And it's with that thought that he decides he's had enough honesty for one night.  He returns to the hotel room and collapses on his bed with a sigh. Cora has been hiding under the covers of her own bed since they checked in, but she peaks her head out when she hears Derek finally settled.    
  
"It's not the same without the pack," she says.  
  
Derek knows that _pack_ for her really means Boyd and Erica, and it makes him want to fall apart, because it's his fault she doesn't have that anymore. But he pulls himself together for long enough to ease out of his bed and into hers and he holds her tight because if Cora needs him to be, he'll be strong enough for the both of them.  
  
"You must be tired from driving, you should sleep," Cora tells him, but she doesn't let go, so he slumps back against her headboard and stays with her.  
  
\--  
  
It's the next morning when Derek decides to check his phone.  He knows Cora has been doing it for him, just to make sure nothing urgent has happened, but he scrolls through the read messages anyway because he's finally far enough away from the source to be able to face them.  Every single one is from Stiles. They start the day Derek left, and there's at least one for every day he's been away.  It's only been a week, Derek realizes, but it feels like months.  
  
 _ok don't pick up your phone. thats cool_  
  
 _i get it ur driving it wouldnt be safe_  
  
 _but seriously i wouldn' mind if you called back_  
  
  
  
 _if you dont want to talk to anybody i get it. but you could at least let us know ur alive_  
  
 _you didnt even say goodbye wtf is up with that?_  
  
  
  
 _nothings happening here. do the bad guys follow u or did we finally just kill them all?_  
  
  
  
 _im gonna assume they got u.   ur definitely dead. that sucks_  
  
 _jeez r u ever gonna respond?_  
  
  
  
 _scotts leaving town too next week.  family vacation to butt fuck egypt. did u know his dad came back?_  
  
  
  
 _lydia said she's gonna kill peter w/1 of her stilettos.  u should probs take her seriously_  
  
 _but then again i wouldnt blame you if you wanted him dead 2_  
  
  
  
 _ngl its pretty quiet here w/o u._  
  
  
And Derek doesn't know what to say, so he chooses to ignore everything but the last text and tells him the simplest truth he can.  
  
 _It's pretty quiet without you too_  
  
  
Stiles's reply is almost instantaneous.    
  
 _well its about time u ass_  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"I think we should go back," Cora says.  It's been a week since he sent Stiles that first text, but since then, they've been back and forth every day.  "We'll have been gone for a month by the time we get back.  That's plenty of time, Derek.  You can only be with yourself for so long. I know we thought we'd be aware for longer, but...I mean...I miss them.  And I hardly know them.  So you must miss them a hell of a lot more."  
  
And Derek nods, because he does.  He misses them all.  Scott and Isaac are like the little brothers he never got to have, and he constantly worries about them.  He even finds himself wondering about Lydia and Allison from time to time.  But  
  
"Especially Stilinski," Cora adds, finishing Derek's thoughts for him.  He looks at her slowly, and she offers him and quick smile.  
  
"Don't try to deny it Derek.  I don't know why the hell you chose him, but you did, and it's obvious, and there's no turning back now.  He'd be good for you."  
  
And Derek wants nothing more than to hug his sister tight for knowing and accepting and for not saying anything until his was ready, but because he's responsible, he keeps both eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel.   
  
He makes an illegal u-turn, pointing him back home.  
  
\--  
  
Derek crawls through Stiles's window with ease.  He wonders when the kid started leaving it open, because before he left, he knew Stiles had a habit of checking to make sure it was locked every night.  

  
Derek tries to wake Stiles up slowly, but nothing Stiles does is slow, so of course he darts up in his bed, arms and hands everywhere, ready to attack.  His hair is sticking up at wild angles and his shirt is twisted halfway around his torso, but Derek thinks he couldn't look any more perfect.  When Stiles finally registers who is in the room with him, his eyes go wide.  He opens his mouth like he's about to say something, but nothing comes out, and Derek can't hold back his laugh after that because it makes him ecstatic to know that he is the one person that can make Stiles go speechless.  It's the first time he's _really_ laughed in ages, and it feels great.  And then all the sudden Stiles is laughing too, and for the first time in a long time, everything feels right.  

"What the fuck are you doing here?  It's- _jeez, Derek_ \- it's three in the morning.  Are you insane?"    
  
"Maybe," is all Derek can think of to say.  
  
Stiles grins.  "Yeah.  Definitely."  
  
Derek sits down awkwardly at the foot of Stiles bed, and Stiles pokes him in the knee.  Derek wants to catch his hand in his and pull him close, but he refrains.  
  
"So, how was the trip?  Any life-changing epiphanies?"  
  
Derek shrugs.   "I don't know. Not really."  He's quiet for a moment, repositions himself so that he's facing Stiles, then- "Sorry for not saying goodbye."  
  
"It's cool, I didn't miss you that much anyway," Stiles says, and of course he laughs at his own joke.  Derek shoves him lightly and Stiles has never looked happier, and if he were to ask Derek right now, Derek wouldn't deny that he's absolutely in love.  But instead, Stiles clears his throat, shifts back and forth in his seat, runs a hand through his hair. It's practically instantaneous, how quickly the mood shifts between them.  Stiles licks his lips, and Derek knows he shouldn't stare, but he's been trying for so long that he's done with hiding it. "So," Stiles mumbles, "am I reading the signs totally wrong right now, or..."   
  
It's unusual that Derek is the one who can't meet Stiles's eyes, but he doesn't know how to react.  He grabs Stiles's hands because his fingers won't stop goddamn shaking and it's getting so bad that it's even making Derek nervous at this point. It shouldn't be this hard to admit it, but he's scared.  He thinks about running away right now, leaving town with Cora all over again, because wouldn't that be easier?  Derek's never been able to hold on to a good thing for very long, and Stiles is easily one of the best things that has ever happened to him.  He thinks about running because that would be easier than having to let Stiles go later on. But there's always a chance that maybe all the bad is finally over and done with, so Derek shakes his head, softly says, "No, I don't think you are."    
  
Stiles leans forward hesitantly and slips one of his hands out of Derek's so that he can lift Derek's face to meet his.   _Good_ , he whispers, but it's lost the next moment because all the sudden his mouth is on Derek's.  It's warm and sweet, with Stiles's fingers brushing over Derek's cheeks and then sliding down to hook around the back of his neck.  Derek is stiff at first with shock, but when Stiles starts nuzzling his nose against his neck, mumbling _it's okay, derek, relax_ between tiny kisses spread along his jaw line, he eases into Stiles's touch.  He tangles his hands in Stiles's hair, tugs gently the bring their lips back together again, and this time he remembers to kiss back.  It's messy and desperate, all tongue and teeth, and Derek can here Stiles's breath hitch when bites down on his lower lip and tugs.  Derek gently pushes back on Stiles so that he's lying down and climbs on top of him, sucks bruises in a trail down his neck, then slides his tongue across them on the way back up.  Stiles groans and grinds his hips slowly against Derek's, and Derek swears he's never been happier than he is right now. Derek kisses him hard one more time before reluctantly pulling back.

"We should probably stop," Derek whispers, slightly breathless. Stiles looks absolutely lovely, with swollen lips and stubble burn along his cheeks; he actually whimpers when Derek starts to move away, slides his hands underneath Derek's shirt, traces circles against his sides. "If we don't stop now," Derek manages, "we won't at all."

"Since when is that a problem?" Stiles smirks, and Derek buries his face against his collarbone.  

"Since we're in the same house as your dad, who would most definitely hear everything."

Derek rolls off of Stiles and Stiles sighs in defeat.  

"But later?" he asks, curling up against Derek's side.  He throws a leg over one of Derek's and takes a fistful of Derek's shirt in his hand.  

Derek presses a kiss to Stiles's forehead and smiles.  "Later.  Promise."

And he keeps it.  

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, bless you. you're a saint. it's way too late for me to be writing but i had to get it out so this is un-edited and probably gross, but you made it and i love you for that~ i'm actually ridiculously nervous about posting this, because there are a lot of really talented writers on here, but...yeah. idk where i'm going with this, it's so late. but yeah. OH and the title is from 'back to you' by twin forks which is a very happy song but some lines remind me of these two so there ya go.  
> wow i'm tired. i should stop rambling. just. if you read this, thank you.


End file.
